Talk:Mega Man vs Bomberman/@comment-26865490-20170802155736
I'm just gonna put my thoughts on this. Also, I'm not including feats from the two Bomberman 64 games, as that's like the Archie/Paper verse of Bomberman at this point, and I feel they should be not be used in this debate. Really for "casual" bomberman fights (Bomberman not fighting Multi-Galaxy or Universal characters) I feel that the Nintendo 64 games are a huge jump in power that is compareable to Mario vs Paper Mario or Sonic vs Archie Sonic. If Bomberman from 64 where to fight a Mega Man, it would probably have to be Battle Network's. That's the only one 64 Bomberman can keep up with. Expirence: Expirience is hard to say. While Mega Man has more actual combat expirience, Bomberman was built for combat. But the veriety of foes Mega Man has fought is much wider. He's fought foes with his same abilities (Copy Robot, Quint, Proto Man, Bass, Holograph Mega Mans etc...) explosives users (Bomb Man, Napalm Man, Crash Man, etc...) robots faster then him (Elec Man and Quick Man) robots that can use supernatural powers (Even by robot standards) (Time Man, Flash Man, Bright Man, Gravity Man, Centuar Man, etc...) And even robot aliens (Shadow Man (?), Duo, almost every robot in Mega Man V for the gameboy, Ra Moon) while Bomberman has mostly fought other bombers (Black Bomberman, the Dastardly Bombers) and gaint mechs. Expirence goes to Mega Man, though barely. Weapons: Mega Man. Bomberman just has bombs. It's out of the question. While Bomberman's bombs are more versatile then any of Mega Man's explosive weapons, well, let's just see how many weapons he has. There's 10 main Megaman games and 8 robot masters in each (Counting Powered Up). 80 so far. Then Mega Man & Bass. That's 88. Now we add the Mega Man Killers and Quint from the Gameboy Games. 92. Can't forget his basic buster and the Proto Shield when Proto Man let him borrow it in MM7. 94. Then we add 9 for Mega Man V for the gameboy. 103 weapons. Over 100 weapons you say? Feats: Their actually even. Bomberman has destroyed planets, Mega Man has stopped beings that can destroy planets. They have both fought giant mechs, evil scientists, rebel robots, etc... Mega Man had backup is in Super Adventure Rockman (MM1 Robot Masters and Proto Man) Mega Man & Bass (Bass) and Mega Man 10 (Proto Man). Meanwhile Bomberman is also pretty unrelient on others. There's only a few games where he's backed up by Black, and in Super Bomberman R he had all of his brothers. So really they're even. Speed: Mega Man can fight on par with Duo, who flew from jupiter to earth in seconds. Bomberman is unaffected by the pull of black holes. Really hard to say, since I don't think there's a calculation for the latter feat, so I'll give Bomberman the benifit of the doubt and say it's even. Without Bomberman 64 or the Archie Comics, this is one of the most even matchups in death battle history. And with them, Bomberman stomps base Mega Man and gets stomped by Super Mega Man. But Archie Mega Man also has a MASSIVE speed advantage, being able to keep up with Archie Sonic, who can go fast enough to warp reality. But in terms of the rules I set in place, for greater veriety, slightly more expirience, and fighting more enemies like Bomberman then Bomberman has fought enemies like Mega Man, the winner is the Blue Bomber, and not White's sleepy brother. But in all honesty, Bomberman probably would be repaired after the fight anyway, knowing Mega Man. I have a feeling that's what happened to Mega Man in the end of Mega Man vs Astro Boy as well, but anyway. While I like the blue bomber more, I really love both characters. Now that I think about it, a Bomberman and Mega Man crossover would be cool.